The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional electrical connector in the industry is used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector has an insulating body and a plurality of conductive terminals. The insulating body is provided with a plurality of accommodating holes for correspondingly accommodating the conductive terminals. The basic structure of each conductive terminal includes a flat main body portion, an elastic arm bending upward and extending from the main body portion, and a soldering portion extending downward from the main body portion, where a contact portion is provided on the elastic arm for making contact with the chip module. A base laterally bends and extends from the main body portion, where two sides of a lower end of the base is provided with clamping points in interference fit with the wall of the accommodating hole. The main body portion is suspended, such that each conductive terminal is fixed to the insulating body. A strip connecting portion extends upward from the base.
However, when a conductive terminal with such a structure is accommodated in the accommodating hole, a portion of the base that is fixed to the insulating body is located far away from the contact portion and located at a side the main body portion. Thus, when the contact portion is subjected to an external force, the contact portion is likely to shake in a left-right direction, thereby affecting a stable electrical connection between the electrical connector and the chip module.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.